SandClan's Decision
SandClan's Decision is a story written by SandClanners. Members These are current members who are/were writing a chapter. Sandy (Sandpaw/stone) Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/flight) Smoky (Smokepaw/flare) Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine) Shadow(Shadowpaw/moon) Starry Editors Everyone is an editor in this project :P Allegiances SandClan Leader: Sandstar - ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes Deputy: Crystalshine - long-furred silver tabby she-cat with ginger-and-white markings and light green eyes Apprentice: Maplepaw Medicine Cat: Shadowmoon - soft white she-cat with shady gray points and azure blue eyes Senior Warriors: Cheetahflight - golden she-cat with black spots, white markings, one green and one blue eye Smokeflare - russet she-cat with blue-gray paws Warriors: Stormberry - black she-cat with blue eyes Dreamcloud - silver tabby she-cat with a fluffy black tail and dark blue eyes Ivyslash - gray-brown and white tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes Apprentices: Maplepaw – dark ginger she cat with white flecks and blue eyes Nightpaw - short but thick-furred black she-cat with dark brown eyes Kits: Tinykit – black tabby she-kit with light blue eyes Elders: Gingerfrost - ginger she-cat with white splotches Frostfire '- '''snowy-white she-cat with blue eyes Cats outside Clans '''Jewel' - silver gray tabby she-cat with shining blue eyes and a plumb tail Spark - golden tabby tom with green eyes Bob - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a fluffy tail, and dark brown stripes across his pelt Chapter 1 Author: Flighty (Cheetahflight) Editor: Crystie (Crystalshine) Cheetahflight felt the wind brush her fur. At first she felt at ease, with Smokeflare by her side. She imeditally felt the taste of mouse bathe on her tongue, and crouched down, her steps low, her tail on the ground, as she spotted the creature, nibbling on a berry, and the golden spotted she-cat pounced, delivering the killing bite. "Well done, friend," Smokeflare commented. She grabbed Cheetahflight's mouse, then dropped it. "Hey, Flighty." The grey she-cat called Cheetahlflight by her nickname. "Do you smell that?" Cheetahflight opened her mouth to taste the air, and found an unfamiliar smell, like... "I think it's rogues maybe?" she said in a casual tone, but the urge of her trying to find them was pulling her. Smokeflare nodded, her amber eyes wary. "I think we should check it out, since you're too eager to find out, as usual," she added, as a twinkle of amusement shone through her eyes. Cheetahflight rolled her blue and green eyes, and followed the trail. Smokeflare and Cheetahflight found unfamilar pelts. None of them looked like other Clans, but they were skinny and their eyes shone with fear. A dark brown tabby tom spoke for them. "Sorry to stray in your territory, but we are hungry, we have been traveling for days. I'm Bob," the tom mewed and gestured his tail to his companions. "And the she-cat is Jewel, the other tom is Spark." The golden tom, Spark, was glaring at her. "What's with that warrior's pelt? And her eyes? Is she even a cat?" he sneered, making Cheetahflight flinch with hurt. She felt her friend's pelt brushing against her, comforting her. She had always been asked by that question, but it was normal? Surely there were cats with two different eye colors, and a pelt with black dots on it. Cheetahflight stood taller. " We shall take you to our leader, Sandstar." She finally found her voice and took the rogues to their camp. Sandstar, The SandClan leader, was standing on their cliff, where she adressed her Clan, stood tall, the sun shining her ginger tabby pelt. Her sharp green eyes landed on Cheetahflight and Smokeflare, as they bring newcommers to the Clan. Shadowmoon, the new medicine cat, peeked through the medicine den. Gingerfrost, the former medicine cat, and Frostfire, her appreantice, both became elders because of injury. StarClan had told Shadowmoon to take the job. "Cheetahflight, Smokeflare." The leader of SandClan halted in front of them. "Why did you bring cats to our Clan?" Sandstar sniffed the rouges, Spark literally growling at Sandstar. Bob stood foward, his head bowed. "Sandstar, sorry for this, but I am Bob, and these are my friends, Jewel and Spark. You can ignore Spark's manners, leader of SandClan, but we are looking for a place to stay, and since you have a wonderful warrior code, we were thinking... to join your clan?" Bob asked hesitantly, and Cheetahflight could guess that the dark brown tabby tom was scared. Jewel was staring at Sandstar, fear glowing through her eyes, while Spark kept his eyes on the muscular ginger tabby, growling. "Alright," Sandstar answered. "You may stay here-" She was broken off by a fox tackling down her, and Cheetahflight can smell the fear and certain death. Chapter 2 Author: Crystie (Crystalshine) Editor: Sandy (Sandstone) Crystalshine’s eyes were huge with fear and shock. The foxes! They came back for…revenge! She couldn’t stop remembering the horrible scene a moon ago- blood spilling, cats squealing, as her Clanmates were almost torn into pieces. Gingerfrost, the Clan’s great medicine cat, was injured very badly. Her apprentice, Frostfire, who just about to receive a full Clan name, fell into a huge hole when she was trying to protect her herbs from the attacks of foxes. Sandstar knew that the medicine cats couldn’t do their jobs anymore. Every night Gingerfrost would dream of a fox attack and blood, her hearing and sense of smell had been very bad since then. Frostfire’s spine was broken, and she tried to do her normal jobs, but every time she did, she yowled in deep pain. After the meeting with Crystalshine, Smokeflare and Cheetahflight, Sandstar decided to make them elders. Frostfire wasn’t old at all. When the white she-cat heard it, she yelled and hoped to join StarClan because she thought she was useless to her Clan. Her Clanmates comforted her, and when she asked “who will be our medicine cat”, Gingerfrost had a vision-a young white she-cat with gray points was chewing comfrey roots. It was Shadowpaw. She was the cat chosen by StarClan. Shadowpaw was eager to do the job. A quarter moon later, Gingerfrost gave the new medicine cat a full Clan name-Shadowmoon. This fox was the same as the fox who attacked Gingerfrost. The flame red pelt, the white tail-tip, the scar on his neck made by Cheetahflight…it came here for revenge. “Sandy!” Crystalshine yowled, bounced up, and gave the fox a strong kick Sandstar is hurt! She thought worriedly as she recalled her memory in kithood. She and Sandstar were best friends from then to now. “You can’t hurt Sandy!” she growled. The fox released Sandstar, and spun around to face Crystalshine. The deputy thrust her claw into the fox’s pelt, but she was bumped to the ground by the fox’s strength. Her world turned dark. A glow of pale silver light shimmered on the wall of the medicine cat’s den. Crystalshine opened her eyes. The world was bright, not like the world she saw last time. She blinked. Many familiar faces were around her nest. Sandstar, Shadowmoon, Cheetahflight, Nightpaw, Smokeflare, and a dark ginger…Crystalshine leaped onto it without clearly looking at it. The creature made a painful yowl. “Crystalshine! It’s me!” the dark ginger cat jumped with amusement in her blue eyes. “Maplepaw?” Crystalshine’s eyes were huge with shock. “My apprentice! Sorry that I thought you were a fox!” she purred with her last words. “I’m Mapledrift.” The little she-cat purred very proudly. “Nightbreeze and I are warriors after the battle!” Nightbreeze? “Crystie?” Sandstar leaned forward. “Branchpaw is your apprentice now. His former name is Bob. They saved you.” The kittypets? “What are their new names?” she whispered and coughed. “Oh, you have to rest, Crystie.” Sandstar meowed softly. “Their new names are Branchpaw, Jewelpaw, and Sparkpaw. Jewelpaw is mentored be Flighty and Sparkpaw is mentored by Smoky.” “Now go to sleep.” Shadowmoon ordered gently. Crystalshine closed her eyes. Chapter 3 Author: Sandy (Sandstone) Editor: Shadow (Shadowmoon) Sandstar stood at the sandstone. She wondered if Crystie was fit enough to train Branchpaw. She nodded to Cheetahflight, who was sitting near the fresh-kill pile. "Flighty," Sandstar mewed. "Take Mapledrift, Dreamcloud, and Ivyslash. I want you to check if that fox is back." The SandClan warrior nodded as she padded away with her patrol. Sandstar sighed. There were no toms in SandClan, all of them had died in battle. She wasn't the first leader. Her father Hawkstar was. She was born as a rogue, then her father created SandClan after his daughter. Her mother was Shadowstalk, and her younger brother was Thunderkit. Thunderkit had gone missing moons ago. He had never been found. Sandstar leaped off the sandstone. Perhaps she could talk to Crystie. She padded into the medicine den. Shadowmoon was healing Crystie. She was lying in a mossy bed. "Is she ok?" Sandstar asked with worry. The medicine cat nodded. "She's lucky that she survived." Sandstar looked down at Crystie. It was full pain to see Crystie injured so badly. She and Crystie had met when they were kits. "I'll go," Sandstar mewed. She ducked out of the den. I was wrong to assign Branchpaw to Crystie, Sandstar thought angrily. The young tom was sitting in camp, flicking a leaf. She could train Sparkpaw with Branchpaw! "Hey, Branchpaw," She mewed. "Crystie is injured, so do you want to train with me and Sparkpaw?" The brown apprentice looked amazed. "Th-thank you Sandstar..." he stammered. "Lead the way!" "Ok Branchpaw..." Sandstar explained. "First I'll teach you the front paw blow. You raise your paw like this..." she mewed as she lifted her paw. "...and aim at their head!" she aimed her paw softly at Branchpaw's head. "Try it," she suggested. The nervous apprentice lifted his paw and aimed a well-aimed blow at Sandstar's head. "Good job. Now you try it," she invited Sparkpaw. The apprentice growled as he lifted his paw. "Good job, you two." Sandstar praised. "Now I'll teach you hunting." Sandstar nosed through the tree leaves. Training two apprentices was hard work. Sparkpaw would always make a snarky comment at everything she said. "This is the hunter's crouch," she explained. "You crouch really low, and pounce when the prey is close." Branchpaw instantly crouched. His crouch was perfect, but his tail was too low. Sparkpaw's crouch was quite good too... A screech came from the bushes. Cheetahflight leaped out, along with Ivyslash and Dreamcloud. A familiar scent bathed her tongue. Fox! The red-brown creature leaped a tail-length behind the warriors. Its jaws were shaped as a snarl. Hungrily, it snapped Branchpaw's tail. He yowled in pain. Sandstar quickly thrashed her claws across the fox's neck. It yowled in fury as it bit her leg. Limping, Sandstar hissed as she urged to claw the fox's muzzle. But before she could do that, Crystalshine appeared and sliced the fox's belly. The fox yowled in pain, as it lay limp in the ground. "We win!" Ivyslash cheered. Everyone cheered. Victory was SandClan's. "Crystie, are you ok?" Sandstar fretted. "You could have injured yourself badly!" The deputy ducked her head. "I'm fine, Sandy." she mewed. "I'm just glad you're safe." Sandstar realized something. "What else did you find?" she asked. Dreamcloud took a deep breath. "Fox cubs." she mewed breathlessly. Trouble had begun. Chapter 4 Writer: Shadow (Shadowmoon) Editor: Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/flight) Plot Write planned plots here. Everyone writes multiple chapters because ther are only five writers and editors, currently. Chapter 2 plot Sandstar lost a life in the fox battle, and Crystalshine nearly dies. Chapter 4 plot? In Shadow's chapter, the Clan is arguing what to do about the foxes. Branchpaw attempts to visit Crystie. The rest won't be explained because spoilers. Maybe Crystie gets healed in this chapter, maybe chapter five, or later. We will see. Some random plot: This chapter should probably be one of Sandy's :P Thunderkit has finally returned. But he insists that his name is Villagerboat, or Boaty. His fur has also changed. Sandy renames him, but he often disappears and is hardly ever there. This is because he found a Twoleg tablet and watches Minecraft videos on it. Chapter 5 plot Nightbreeze, who is fed up with every cat arguing, decides to take matters into her own paws. She attempts to fight the foxes herself, and even thiugh she fatally injures one, she is overpowered and nearly dies, but it saved by a patrol. Shadow: Oof that stuff I wrote is only the beginning of the chapter :P I didn't write the whole thing because I didn't want to put spoilers. Warrior names Jewel=Jewelheart Bob= Branchlight Spark=Sparkfire These are some warrior names I made for them :P Coding done by Sandy and Crystie!